Trueno
| polarity = | rarity = Raro | autoDrops = auto }} Trueno es un mod que le da a las flechas disparadas desde los arcos primarios una probabilidad del 7.5% por rango (para una probabilidad máxima del 30% en el Rango 3) de explotar en el impacto, con daño de a cualquier objetivo atrapado dentro de su radio de de 10 metros (con caída de daño escalada por distancia). Estadísticas Notas *La explosión causará daño a sí mismo al jugador si se encuentra dentro de su radio de , y lo derribará con el efecto de estado de . El auto daño puede matar al jugador si su salud efectiva es lo suficientemente baja, y el efecto de derribo puede potencialmente dejarlo vulnerable a los enemigos. *El radio de la es exactamente de 10 metros y no se ve afectado por los mods. *A partir de la , los 250 de daño de no se ve afectado por los mods. *A partir de la , se modificó el modo de ser exclusivo para la Paris trabajará en todas las armas primarias de tipo arco (con la excepción del Lenz, probablemente porque ya presenta una propia retardada). *A partir de la , el mod cae más comúnmente de los enemigos normales, antes de los cambios en la tabla. *Antes de la , cuando Trueno avanzaba, reemplazaría el daño normal de la flecha. Esto resultó en un daño de un solo objetivo más bajo que si Trueno no se activara. Sin embargo, en la es evitó que el efecto de daño de Trueno superara el daño normal de la flecha. Ahora, el daño de la flecha se aplica primero, luego se calcula la probabilidad de explotar. *Las flechas disparadas al terreno y otras superficies aún explotan, pero no las flechas disparadas a los compañeros de equipo u otros aliados. *Cuando se produce la , el proyectil de la flecha provoca que en realidad se "disuelva". Por lo tanto, cualquier mecánica posterior relacionada con el proyectil no sucederá, como Perforar o la espora que viene después de la flecha de la Cernos mutalítica. Consejos *Pair with a high-rank Multidisparo mod for maximum effect. Calculating per shot, there will be a 48.9% chance of at least one explosion with both Cámara dividida and Thunderbolt at max rank. The chance for two explosions is 8.1%. *When facing groups of enemies at medium-to-long range, maximize splash damage by aiming for a nearby surface rather than directly at an enemy. *Since explosive damage is unaffected by the amount of time the shot has been charged, rapid shots can be more effective at quickly taking out large groups of enemies. *Currently, the mod has no effect on a bows' Sigilo potential. Killing an unaware enemy with an explosive arrow will not trigger an alarm. However, a missed shot will still be noticed by enemies, whether it be explosive or not. *This mod pairs well with the Attica or Zhuge due to the high volume of fire of crossbow-type primaries compared to other bows, ensuring a very high chance of bolts exploding within a short period of time. Combined with the higher ammo capacity, using Thunderbolt on these weapons is very effective for dealing with crowds. **Combining the Attica, especially modded for Cadencia de fuego, with Mirage while using her Salón de espejos ability can create an extremely large number of explosions over a wide area, since arrows fired by Mirage's clones can also proc Thunderbolt. *Thunderbolt's damage does not scale with content and cannot be increased in any way, resulting in a very low average DPS (damage per shot) boost of only 75 per target, while even a dual-stat elemental mod will boost a weapon's damage for 60% of base for the same mod capacity cost. Because of this, it is not recommended to use this mod against higher-level enemies (above about level 20). Errores *If an enemy is hit with an exploding arrow directly, other enemies within the blast radius do not appear to be affected by either the explosion's damage or possible knockdown effect. Historial de actualizaciones *Improved the FX and performance of the Thunderbolt mod. *Reduced the FX of the Thunderbolt mod on Mirage's clones to improve performance. *Improved performance of Thunderbolt explosions on low end systems. *Fixed Thunderbolt explosive damage trumping impact damage. Projectile damage now applies first, and then the chance to explode is checked. *Introduced. }} Véase también * Arcos * Explosivos ocultos, the thrown secondary variant. en:Thunderbolt Categoría:Mods Raros de Arco Categoría:Mods de Rifle Raros Categoría:Mods de Arco Raros Categoría:Mod de rifle Categoría:Mod Madurai Categoría:Mod de arco